Adventures of YouYoshi and KanaRiko
by Authorian- NepNeko
Summary: Series of small fics revolving around the muscle diving/swimming duo and their Guilty Kiss girlfriends. There could be plot but it's mostly fluff, banter and maybe a bit of lemons. Expect some au or crossovers, depending on what I feel like writing. (I might also add side pairing but these two are the main focus).


**Guess who made another cover song fic again? (hint: it's me). Anyway, Love Live Sunshine has ended and omg I couldn't stop feeling. The ending is so bittersweet but it is such a good ending. And since all things have to come to an end like 2017, I decided to write a fic that has that last moment with your love ones before things end (good or bad but in this case, good). It's mostly KanaRiko but YouYoshi/YouHane is implied in the background. Well, Happy New Year you guys and I hope you guys keep supporting in 2018!**

 **Before I Leave**

"I'm going to miss you, Kanan-chan." The tall blue-haired girl turned her head toward her girlfriend, Riko. Both of them were cuddling in the Riko's living room while watching TV together.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss to you too, Riko-chan." Kanan held Riko's hand tightly in hers and kiss it. Then, she leaned over and gave Riko a quick peck on the cheeks, "Soon, the school is closing, I'm graduating and going away for college." Kanan wrapped her arms around Riko and embraced her tightly, "I won't see you as often as I can. It's really… gloomy."

"It is. It really is." Riko held Kanan's arms closer to her, "I can't believe how fast our time together flew by. I mean one moment, it was just me being so nervous when I confess to you. The next, we are actually dating and then here we are, spending our last moments together."

"You make it sound like I'll never come back." Kanan giggled, "I know it will be a challenge for us to maintain a long distance relationship we can make it work. There's many ways for us to communicate: video chat, phone calls, text messages. I can always try to visit you whenever I have free time."

"But… it won't be the same. I'll miss spending time with you everyday. Even our… 'special' moments together." Riko blushed heavily as she added that comment in which also made Kanan blushed.

"Y-Yeah, those moments… I will miss those too." Kanan leaned in close to Riko and gave her small nibbles and kisses all over her neck. Riko giggled and moaned as Kanan gave her affections. Kanan stopped for a moment, "I love you, Riko-chan."

Riko turned her head and faced Kanan. She leaned and gave her a passionate kiss of affection. Then, she broke the kiss with her, "I love you too, Kanan-chan." Riko turned around and both of them enjoy the rest of their time together.

"Dia. I need your help." Kanan stood in front of her childhood friend at her desk as she was doing some student council paperwork.

Dia sighed as she put down her paperwork and looked up to meet Kanan's eyes, "Yes, Kanan-san? Did you get yourself into trouble?" Kanan shook her head in response. "Alright then, what did you need assistance with?"

"Well, you know how you, Mari and I are going to graduate and go off on own soon." Dia nodded in agreement. "Well, that also means that I won't be able to see Riko-chan as often I want. We even talked about how our long distance relationship will work." Kanan sighed as she took up a seat beside Dia. "So, before I leave, I want to give Riko-chan a special gift. A gift that will impact her so much that it shows how much she means to me. A gift that will show that no matter the distance, our love for each other will reach out for that connection."

"I see." Dia leaned into her chin and thought for a moment, thinking what Kanan should for Riko. Then, she realized the answer is obvious. "Well what's the best idol could receive as a gift from their loved one. That answer… a song!" Dia clapped her hands together, "That's it. Just sing a song for her."

Kanan scratched her chin as she thought about Dia's suggestion, "Hmm. I mean that sounds like a good idea but singing her a song as a gift seems like it's… lacking. Like we sing together all the time, there's nothing special."

"That's why you must either compose a song that is original and meant for Riko-san or find a song that has a meaningful message that you want to convey to Riko-san." Dia explained.

Kanan groaned a bit as she crossed her arms. "Composing a song on such short notice is a bit much. Plus I can't compose good songs like Riko-chan." Kanan rested her chin in her hand again, "I guess I can find a song for her but which one?" Kanan thought carefully about her decision of a song.

Kanan thought for a while until she was interrupted. "Ohayousoro~! Dia-chan! We're here to hang out! And- oh, Kanan-chan's here as well."

Kanan and Dia looked and saw You and Yoshiko at the doorway, their hands interlace with one another. "Oh, Hey, You-chan. Hello, Yoshiko-chan. How are you two lovebirds doing?" Kanan said as she smiled at them.

"It's Yohane!" Yoshiko yelled as she corrected Kanan. Then, she changed her tone and voice to her usual fallen angel act, "My little demon companion and I have sense of trouble. Almost like the spirits have summon us to do one's bidding."

You giggled and pulled Yoshiko into a tight embrace. Yoshiko blushed as she struggle to get out of the hug but gave up knowing that it was useless. You looked back at Kanan and Dia, "What she means: we came to just hang out with Dia-chan but it seems like something is happening. Did something go wrong?"

Kanan shook her head, "No, everything's fine. W-Well… almost everything." You and Yoshiko looked at her with concerned looks on their faces. She sighed, "It's just… I want to leave something for Riko-chan to let her know that I will always love her and the future is bright for the both us. Dia suggested that I find a meaningful song to sing to her but what should I sing?"

You and Yoshiko thought for a while with Kanan on choosing a song. Then, it hit You. "Oh! How about you sing her another foreign song? You know, like what we did with Despacito (see my other fic)."

Kanan became intrigued with the idea. "Sounds good to me. But will she would really want to hear me sing in another foreign song? I mean will she understand it?"

"Well to be honest, does it really matter if she understands the language of song you chose? She will know that since you chose the song for her specifically, it means that you had passion and good feelings poured into it as you sing it for her. It's her way of trusting you that you know how to convey your message." You explained as she smiled at Kanan.

Kanan scratched the back of her head, "I guess but still, I really want to know what the lyrics mean for her. I mean did either us ever knew what those lyrics in Despacito even meant?"

You and Yoshiko looked at each other and blushed. You was giggling awkward while Yoshiko hid her embarrassment behind her hands. "About that… after our encore of our performance, I asked Mari if she knew what the song meant and she just there smirking. I had a bad feeling that I should have not asked that because when she came in close, she whisper that… the song meant for seductive and suggested acts."

Kanan and Dia at You's explanation. "H-How shameless!" Dia got from her seat quickly and crossed her arms as she glared at You and Kanan. She pointed an accusing finger at them, "How dare you two sing that song in front of the whole and not know what it meant?! Have you two lost your morals."

"W-Well, in our defense Dia, we were trying to bring back our girlfriends' attention. Beside, Riko-chan and Yoshiko didn't know as well back then. I mean, it sounded harmless. Annoying but harmless." Kanan defended herself.

"In addition, they still love it when we sing it to them from time to time. I have fun watching Yoshiko's cute reaction to it now she knows the meaning of it. Watch." You smirked as she pulled Yoshiko into her lap and leaned in close to her ear. She started to whisper the lyrics to her, _"Despacito/ Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito/ Deja que te diga cosas al oído/ Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo…"_ You pulled away and stared at Yoshiko's eyes, giving her a wink.

Yoshiko became very red and hid her embarrassment as she buried her face into You's shoulder. "You're an idiot, You! And it's Yohane!" You laughed as she petted her girlfriend's head.

Dia became irritated, "Girls, please limit your PDA, especially here in my office!" You and Yoshiko looked at Dia with guilt on their faces and apologize to her. Dia sighed and went back to Kanan, "Actually, You-san right. As long you choose the right song, Riko will know that the song was meant for her with love. However, you must research the lyrics of the song you choose. I don't want another Despacito. Got it?!"

"Y-Yes, Dia." Kanan said as a sweatdrop formed on her forehead. "But, I still haven't chosen a song. Gah!" Kanan flopped her head onto the desk in defeat, "What should be her song?"

"Oh, I think I know." You grabbed her phone from her pocket and scroll past many items on the screen until she found what she looked for. "Here, catch Kanan-chan!" You threw her phone across the room at Kanan who panicked to catch it safely.

Fortunately, she manage to catch it which gave her relief. Kanan looked at You's phone and her eyes widen as she read the title. "Love Me Now by John Legend?"

"Yeah, it's actually a great song. Such a sweet song and I assure you the lyrics are appropriate. I read the translations of it." You winked at Kanan, "In fact, I think the lyrics in the song should help you get your message across to Riko-chan."

Kanan looked back at the song again. She plugged her earbuds into You's phone and started playing the song. Kanan sat there with song playing and reading the Japanese translation of the song. For the time the song played, she read the lyrics and released more and more that this song really represents Riko and her.

As it ended, Kanan stood up quickly with a bright smile on her face, "I found it! I found the perfect song!" Kanan threw back You's phone in which she caught it safely, "Thank you, You. I now know what to sing to Riko-chan. I know how to really make an impact on her." Then, she faced Dia, "Please, help me sing in English. I know you get great grades in your English classes so please. I need your help."

Dia smiled and sighed as she shook her head, "You can be a bit helpless at time. Alright, I'll help but unfortunately, we might also need Mari's help as well. As much as I don't like to admit it but she can help as she can speak a bit more better than me."

Kanan nodded, "That's okay. I know that in the end, I will be able to sing those lyrics and Riko-chan will hear them. She will hear them and she will remember our moments, our memories, our love and deep bonds from our time together. Here in the present."

You and Yoshiko got up and walked up to Kanan's side, "Don't forget about us, Kanan-chan. We can also be your helpers in this."

Yoshiko went back to her fallen angel act, "Yes. The great Yohane will always be here for those in trouble. If my little demons are in need, I will spread my wings and help them out to the best of my supernatural abilities."

Kanan smiled and giggled, "Alright! Let's do this!" And with that, Kanan and the other girls got ready for Riko's surprise.

A few weeks has past by. All the hard work and preparations Kanan and the girls worked on were ready. It's time to bring Riko.

The final school bell has rung, the school day has ended. Riko was sitting all alone in the classroom, thoughts filled her mind as time passed by her. Riko sighed. _Kanan-chan…_

Riko's moment of thought was interrupted when Chika came rushing behind her. "RIKO-CHAN ~!" Chika hugged Riko, surprising her, "What are you doing here by yourself? Everybody is in the club room."

"O-Oh, sorry, Chika-chan. I'm just thinking…" Riko said as she looked into the window.

"Hmmm." Chika walked up to the front and stared at Riko for a moment, "Are you thinking about Kanan-chan?" Riko blushed at Chika's statement. She smiled, "Looks like I nailed it."

"Well, you're not wrong." Riko sighed, "It's just… I don't want her to go just yet. I know the day is inevitable but I don't want it to come so soon." Riko looked like she was about to cry, "I want to make our moments last longer. I want to make more memories for our hearts to fill. I want.. I just want her."

Chika sat there for a silent moment, letting Riko having that silence to calm her down. Then, she smiled and stood up, "Hey, Riko-chan." Riko looked up to see Chika, "Come on, let's go to the club room. We're having a party."

"A p-party?" Chika nodded and she grabbed her by the arm and dragged Riko to the clubroom, "W-Wait, Chika-chan?!"

Chika shook her head, "Nope! Everybody was already waiting for you! Now, let's go!" With that, Chika picked up her pace and soon, the two girls found themselves in front of the clubroom.

Before Riko could open the door, Chika pulled her hand and gave her a pink rose into it. "Here, Riko-chan. For you?"

Confused, Riko just shrugged her shoulders and opened the door to the clubroom. As she enter, Riko's eyes widen as the room was rearranged. There were three round tables with white tablecloth and a flower vase with green roses placed in them. Riko looked around and saw that the other Aqours members were smiling at her. Chika walked in as she took her with Ruby and Hanamaru. Next to them, Dia and Mari were seated at their own table. Riko scanned the room and saw that You and Yoshiko were nowhere to be found. However, Riko became glum as she saw no sign of Kanan.

Riko took a deep breath and walked inside. As she stepped in, Hanamaru walked up to Riko with a pink rose in her hand. "Here. For you, zura." With that, Hanamaru gave Riko her pink rose and sat back down.

Next up, Ruby came up to Riko with a pink rose as well. Ruby placed the rose into Riko's hand, "This is for you, Riko-chan. G-GanbaRiko!" Riko giggled as the small girl rushed back to her seat.

Dia was the next person to walk up to Riko. She smiled as she handed the pink rose to her. "I hope you like what's in store for you." Riko became a bit nervous but still accepted the rose and thanked Dia. She smiled and Dia went to her seat.

Lastly, Mari stood up and walked over to Riko with a pink rose in her hand. She gave the pink rose and Riko accepted. Then, she escorted Riko to the very first table to her own seat. As Riko sat down, Mari smiled, "Enjoy~!" With that, Mari sat back down her seat and the room got quiet.

Soon, music started to play in the background. It was a smooth and simple tempo which calmed Riko's racing heart. Then, You and Yoshiko walked onto the "stage" and bow down to the crowd. Riko examined at their attire: You was wearing a gray dress shirt underneath her black blazer, along with black dress pants, dress shoes, and to complete it, a small tie in her light blue color. Meanwhile, Yoshiko was wearing a small black frilly dress that reached her knee that was held up by one strap of the dress. A dark gray black wraps her hips and a purple flower was pinned to her strap of the dress. To finish it off, Yoshiko was wearing black flats as well as long fingerless gloves.

The main attraction was about to start as Kanan walked onto the "stage" after the two girls. While the other Aqours cheered for them, Riko couldn't help but stare at Kanan and her attire. She was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a dark gray vest, along with dark gray pants, black dress shoes and to top it off, her signature green tie. Riko blushed, her heart began to race again as she saw Kanan's appearance. _So… so pretty._

Kanan smiled at Riko and she held up the mic close to her, _"Pulling me further/ Further than I've been before/ Making me stronger/ Shaking me right to the core, oh"_ As Kanan sung her song, You and Yoshiko slowly dance to the rhythm of the song, somehow showing a story with their dancing. " _I don't know what's in the stars/ Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours/ But I know what's in my heart/ If you ain't mine I'll be torn apart."_

Kanan glued her eyes on Riko as she kept on singing, _"I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone/ So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have/ I know it'll kill me when it's over/ I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now."_ As Kanan repeated her parts, she manages to never stray away from Riko's eyes toward her.

Riko just sat there in awe as she witness her girlfriend singing and maintaining. eye contact. As Kanan kept staring and singing, Riko wanted to look away to hide her embarrassment but she knew she couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't be able to understand what Kanan is doing for her so she just kept on looking. She kept looking forward, looking at Kanan.

Kanan can feel the gaze Riko keeps on giving to her which made her put more feeling into her singing, _"Something inside us/ Knows there's nothing guaranteed, yeahGirl, I don't need you/ To tell me that you'll never leave, no/ When we've done all that we could/ To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good/ Even when we try so hard/ For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart."_

As Kanan repeated the chorus of the song, Riko starts to reflect on her thoughts. _I was so worried seeing the future and feeling nervous on what it brings that it made me forget the present that I am living in right now. The small but important moments that happen right in front of my eyes._ Riko smiled brightly at Kanan as she kept on singing. _And right now, in this moment of my life, my girlfriend is singing for me. I may not understand the lyrics but I can feel that she poured so much of her heart and passion into her singing._ Riko touched her heart. _I couldn't be anymore happy right now._

Then, the tempo of music started to slow down. As it did, You and Yoshiko stopped dancing and starting walking off the "stage" toward Riko, pink roses in each of their hand. Riko stood up and accepted the roses from the two girls and smiled. You and Yoshiko smiled as they escorted her to the "stage", lightly pushing her toward Kanan.

Kanan looked and smiled as she grabbed Riko's hand and pulled her close. She then pulled out a green rose and gave it Riko as she kept on singing, _"Oh!/ I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright/ Let's make the most of every moment tonight."_ Kanan got closer to Riko, making their foreheads lightly touching. _"I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone/ So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have/ I know it'll kill me when it's over/ I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now (2x)."_

Kanan starts to twirl and dance a bit with Riko as she wraps up the song. _"Love me now (love me now)/ Love me now (love me now)/ Oh, oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh, yeah/ Love me now (love you now)/ Love me now/ Oh love you now/ Oh oh oh."_ The music ends and so does the song. The girls cheered as Kanan finishes singing.

Kanan pulls Riko close to her again and quick but passionate kiss on the lips. They broke it off and then they smiled at each other. "I hope you enjoy your surprised. I wanted to do something before I leave. Before… before I leave and leave you behind without my presence." As Kanan said that, tears started to stream down Kanan's face, dripping down to the floor

Riko would soon follow as tears also come rolling down her face. "K-Kanan-chan…" Riko went in close and embrace Kanan tightly, making Kanan return the hug as well.

"I think we should those two alone." Dia suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement and one by one, all of them left quietly without disturbing Kanan and Riko's moment together.

After a while of hugging and crying, Kanan and Riko sat down on the "stage". Riko rested her head into Kanan's shoulder while Kanan held Riko's hand tightly in her own. "Riko-chan, I love you. I love you and I wanted to make sure you know I do. So, I did this all for you. I pick a song that fits perfectly with our situation." Kanan brought Riko's hand close and kissed it gently, "I know you do not understand the language of the song but I want you to know this: no matter what challenges we will face or any uncertainty comes our way, our love for each other will help us through." Kanan then leaned in and gave Riko a quick peck on her forehead, "In addition, what matters to us is now. The present is what we should be thinking, not out future. It was always be there for us but we should cherish our moments this instant. I hope you understand that's what I was trying to convey through that song."

Riko smiled brightly and giggled, "I know, Kanan-chan. As I listen, I understand better now that 'this' is important to us." She brought up the bouquet of roses to her nose and sniffed it. "To catch the moment now is what makes us cherish it later in the future. That's what makes memories so special to us. I know that I'm still sad that we'll be separated soon but now, I am just happy to be with you."

"Riko-chan." Kanan let go of Riko's hand and cupped her chin with it. She tilted her and the two girls shared a long, passionate kiss together. The two girls broke the kiss with only a trail of saliva connecting them again. Kanan smiled at Riko, "I love you, Riko-chan. Nothing will change that fact."

Riko smiled at Kanan, "I love you too, Kanan-chan. Distance will not stray my true feelings for you." After sharing another tender kiss, the girls just sat there in the clubroom, enjoying the silence and their time together, hoping that this feeling will never leave their hearts.


End file.
